


Try it out?

by Forthethrill



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis is suddenly blushing a lot, Louis just might want to be spanked, Mentioned Spanking, Mentioned Zayn Malik, The boys talk, This whole thing is a big tease, by Top Harry, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthethrill/pseuds/Forthethrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis learns about the little games Harry and Zayn were up to before Zayn left the band. </p><p>Basically a short story about a conversation in the kitchen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try it out?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters in this story (which would be very weird).
> 
> Totally unbeta'd, all blunders are my own doing.

Louis looked up from his laptop as a sullen Harry entered the kitchen area of the bus. They were on the road and had just eaten breakfast. The other boys were probably strewn out on the couch outside playing video games or dozing off.  
  
"Why so gloomy, Harry? Ran out of scented candles already?"  
Harry shot his mate a sour look and slouched down on the opposite side of the small kitchen table.  
  
"I miss Zayn" Harry said in a flat voice.  
  
"I know, mate, we all do" Louis sighed. With several shows coming up he really didn't want to rehash this conversation again, it just made him sad.  
  
"No, I mean… " Suddenly Harry let out a sort of goofy giggle as he fiddled with a box of napkins on the table.  
"Zayn had this thing, you know…"  
  
Louis sent Harry a quizzitive look. "What kind of thing?"  
  
Harry bit his lip and looked like he was searching for the right words.  
"Well, it was like… he kind of needed stuff sometimes, and I er… I provided, yeah?" Harry said and looked over at Louis with a bit too innocent expression on his face.  
  
"Provided how. Don't say drugs, 'cos then I'm gonna toss you of the bus even though I know it's a lie. Oh, you let him beat you in FIFA? I think he actually won for real, Harry. I let YOU beat me in FIFA every once in a while in case you didn't know», Louis sed with a smirk.  
  
"No, you tosser, I'ts not...", Harry retorted, and Louis wondered why his mate was blushing all of a sudden.  
"Hey, what was it then", Louis asked the boy across the table.  
  
"It was like… it was physical, you know." Harry studied the box of napkins like it was all of a sudden very important to read all the small writing on the label.  
  
Louis straightened up from where he sat and stared at his mate like a lit candle.  
"Did you have sex!?"  
  
Harry could literally see the wheels turning under Louis' caramel colored quiff, like he was trying to figure out when and where and (oh my god) how…  
  
"No?" Harry said, and why did that sound like a question?  
  
"Either you do or you don't mate, have sex, yea?" Louis nudged his socked foot at Harry's knee to make him go on.  
"So, what happened, Harold? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"  
  
"All right, all right!" Harry swapped away Louis' prodding foot and laid out his hands on the table matter-of-factly, like he was getting ready to present the weather.  
  
Louis mimicked Harry's straightened posture as if it would coax his friend along, nodding his head encouragingly.  
  
"Ok, so… he like.." Harry took a deep breath and said:  
"Zayn wanted me to spank him, and so I did. On occasions. Several…occasions. But it wasn't really about sex, though. I think."  
  
Harry had gotten a feverish blush in his cheeks now, and Louis gaped like a fish.  
  
"You WHAT?! Where, h...how? When? Why didn't I know about it, I mean, someone must have at least _heard_ it, mate!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at Louis apparently scandal-overloaded mind.  
  
"It happened sometimes when you lot was out, and we had some time alone… and a couple of times at hotel rooms last year." Harry actually looked a bit shy about it, but Louis saw the faint smile in his friends face, and he had like a hundred (maybe not so appropriate) questions just waiting to spill.  
  
Harry glanced over at Louis and said: "Close your mouth Lou, you look like a fish."  
  
Louis responded and closed his mouth with a smack, stifling a small giggle at the same time.  
  
  
"But Harry …how come we didn't catch on anyway? He couldn't have been very loud, could he? I mean.. oh my god, did you _gag_ him? No, I bet you were gentle with the poor sod, weren't you. You big softie."  
  
Harry didn’t comment on either gentleness or any gags, he simply said: "Oh, sounds like you know a bit about certain things, don't you, Lou? Have you ever tried it?"  
  
"No, nothing like that or anything... I just, I've seen stuff, in like porn and on the telly you know. But I've never…"  
Louis drew his breath as to gather courage and asked "Did you two ever, you know, play around on the bus?"  
  
Harry let out a nervous laugh as his cheeks took on a crimson color. "Yes."  
  
"Where then?", Louis asked.  
  
With a mischievous smile Harry said:  
  
"Right here, mate, on top of the kitchen table."  
  
In a split second Louis was on his feet, managing to painfully bang his knee on the way up from said table.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Louis shouted, staring from the table to Harry. Harry just sat there grinning even wider at his friends reaction.  
  
"Right here, on this fucking table, you… Oh, my brain…." Louis groaned and covered his eyes with his palms, but he was shaking with laughter, so Harry deemed his friend to not have been too traumatized by this information.  
  
"It's not like I buggered him right before we all sat down and had tea and biscuits, Lou, relax…"  
  
Louis tried to fathom the thing about "not having sex" but it was still too weird…  
So he asked: "But Zayn did enjoy it right, I mean otherwise what would be the point?"  
  
Harry looked up at Lou with a small smile and said "Yeah, he really needed it you know? Made him feel more relaxed. And I never would have done it If I weren't a hundred percent certain that he liked it. Oh, I remember the first time I heard him make some _serious_ happy noises, and then…"

Without finishing his sentence he just looked at Louis and wiggled his eye brows in a very telling manner.  
  
Again Louis was gaping: "What, you made him cum from spanking him?" ( _And why did that make him feel just a tiny bit jealous all of a sudden?_ )  
  
Harry shrugged like 'what can you do' and replied: "he did actually have a hand in that himself, but yeah. All over the table…". Without shame, Harry gave Louis a proud giggle from where he sat, as he slid his hand in a smooth gesture over the table's cool surface.  
  
"So he was naked then?" Louis shifted on his feet from where he stood, and suddenly he felt like a 12 year old for being so curious.  
  
"No, not entirely." Harry replied. "I just pulled his pants down to smack his bum, Lou."  
  
At that Louis suddenly felt how his whole body reacted to those words, and slumped back down on his seat. With a shaking breath he covered his hot face with his palms. "Wow.." he muttered.  
He spread his fingers to peek over at Harry who looked back at him with a half concerned, half humorous look.  
Then Louis glanced back at the table between them and just shook his head and gave a nervous laugh. "Wow, who knew…".  
  
Harry's dimples showed as he grinned and asked: "Would you like to try it out? I'm not saying like we should have a go at it right now, but you can, er.. think about it? Or not, either is fine! I don't want things to be weird, ok..?"  
  
Louis felt his hole face heat up and he dug his hands into the pockets of his jeans.  
"Hey, we're mates, Harry, it won't get weird, really… I …"  
  
Harry exhaled sharply and said "You don't have to say _YES_ , I just wanted to tell you, 's why I've been a bit down lately. You know, ‘cos I kind of maybe miss that a bit…"  
  
Both the boys jumped as Liam came in and handed a brightly lit mobile phone over to Harry.  
  
"It's been ringing, Harry, probably your mom."  
  
"Thanks, Li" Harry said, he missed the call so he stood up to call her back. Dark brown curls bounced when he shook his head as if to rid his mind of certain pleasant and naughty thoughts.  
  
Still in a mild state of shock, Louis watched as his friend walked away to make the phone call.  
  
  
  
  
  
___________________________  
  
  
Louis lay in his bunk trying to get some sleep, but all he could think of was the conversation with Harry a couple of hours ago. What was Harry thinking about out there as he watched telly with the other guys? It was like it came so easy to him to just ask Louis if he wanted to try it out, jeez… Crazy images floated around in his brain, he could NOT get the thought out of his head… Zayn on the kitchen table, getting spanked by Harry. Would Harry have gotten off of it as well? He’d forgot to ask.  
   
A sudden giggle escaped Louis as he sat up in his bunk searching for his phone. He wanted to ask Harry just that. Send a text asking «Did you cream your pants as you spanked Zayn’s bottom red?». Louis shook his head, no that wouldn’t do, they weren’t in high school. He stepped out on the floor suddenly determined to get it over with, just talk to Harry.  
  
As he padded his way into the lounge area, the boys were watching some kind of action movie. Louis felt light headed as he focused on Harry, who’s eyes were directed at the screen while he absent-mindedly balanced a bowl of popcorn on his knee.  
  
Louis had planned to just grab Harry and ask him in private all he wanted to know, to continue their conversation from earlier. Now he just froze as he stared at the back of Harrys mop of hair.  
«Fuck it», he thought, and bent down besides Harry and whispered in his ear so only he could hear: «Yes».  
  
Harry looked a bit startled as he turned his head and stared directly into Louis’ bright eyes. Louis’ face looked flustered as he bit on his lower lip, waiting for some reaction from Harry.

  
«Yes? What do you mean, Lou?» Harry asked softly, his voice almost drowning in the loud sirens from the tv.  
  
Louis felt almost elated as he whispered, with a small smile on his face: «I mean YES, I’ll try it out».

  
At that, Harry’s face lit up in understanding ( _finally_ ) and a wide grin appeared on his face. «All right then», he answered, and before he could say anything else, Louis stepped over Liam’s legs and plopped down on the seat next to Niall and Liam to watch the rest of the movie. On the opposite side Harry sat with his popcorn all but forgotten and a pink hue coloring his cheeks.  
«Oi, Harry, pass the popcorn if you’r not gonna eat it, mate!» Niall shouted, and Louis thought to himself that _of course_ Harry would enjoy it. He’d bet Harry would enjoy it very much…


End file.
